


Aquela Intuição

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Dia de festival na escola. Os alunos se reunem para fazer as atividades que apresentarão para os pais e comunidade.Tsume está se divertindo, curiosa para ver o resultado do esforço do filho. Ela passa pelas barraquinhas, reavaliando preconceitos e que tinha.E tem uma inesperada descoberta no final.





	Aquela Intuição

Todos os anos, no começo do outono, a Academia de Konoha comemorava a mudança de estações com um festival escolar aberto à comunidade.

Os alunos ficavam responsáveis por organizar todas as atrações de uma das épocas mais corridas do período letivo que só perdia para a semana de provas. Mas o estresse e empolgação eram inversamente proporcionais em ambos os casos. E o envolvimento dos alunos também!

Quando a Academia abria as portas, o público dominante era o dos pais dos alunos, sem sombra de dúvidas!

Para Tsume era um alívio na rotina, ir pra escola do filho sem que fosse para ouvir reclamações acerca do péssimo comportamento de Kiba. Ao invés de críticas, iria ver o fruto do trabalho em equipe com os demais colegas.

— Sinto falta desses dias! — Hana suspirou, caminhando ao lado da mãe — Antes, cada turma fazia sua própria atividade. Kiba me disse que esse ano eles vão misturar as classes.

— Ele comentou o que vai fazer?

— Não — Hana respondeu sorrindo — Só deixou no ar que seria algo chato e que eu não era obrigada a vir…

Tsume riu.

— O peste me falou algo assim. Claro que teve o efeito contrário, fiquei muito curiosa pra saber.

Ambas iam caminhando pela área interna da Academia, os ninken esperavam do lado de fora do prédio, porque as regras do colégio proibiam a presença deles e, claro, os grandes animais sempre causavam comoção em grupos grandes de pessoas.

Enquanto passeavam pelas várias barraquinhas, reconheceram alunos e seus pais.

Ao passar pela tenda do lamen, notaram Naruto na chapa, misturando o macarrão.

— Está com fome? — Tsume perguntou.

— Hn! — Hana entendeu o recado.

Uzumaki Naruto era o bode expiatório da Vila. Alguém a quem todos os adultos trataram de uma forma hostil, que acabou contagiando as crianças, a grande maioria virando-lhe as costas desde tenra idade.

Bem, como Tsume cansou de falar, Kiba não era como a maioria. Seu filho tinha um temperamento inquieto e impulsivo que logo o transformou no parceiro de crime perfeito. Ou melhor, no companheiro de traquinagem perfeito. Kiba queria mais saber de se divertir do que estudar. Foi seduzido pelos convites de Naruto e a dupla se tornou o terror dos professores.

Ao contrário de Kiba, Naruto não tinha pais que escutassem as broncas. De repente, pouco a pouco, Tsume se viu assumindo tal papel. E então, se o sermão que recebia pelo péssimo comportamento era duplo; os traseiros em que acertava umas chineladas, as orelhas que puxava e os cascudos que distribuía também se tornaram duplos, pois Naruto passou a receber o mesmo castigo que Kiba.

— Yo — Tsume sentou-se ao balcão vazio.

— Olá! — Hana a imitou.

— Yo!! — Naruto respondeu sorrindo largo, exibindo a fileira de dentes perfeitos.

— Capricha no lamen, quero ver do que é capaz.

— Deixa comigo!! — e o menino se apressou a preparar o prato para suas duas primeiras clientes da manhã. Talvez as únicas do dia.

Ainda não era popular e aceito para a maioria das pessoas. Tsume via agora como a postura dos adultos era cruel, pior ainda: imitada pelas crianças que isolavam Naruto sem ao menos saber o porquê.

Tsume se arrependia por ter agido como os demais. Mas não era mulher de ficar amargando decisões ruins. Pelo contrário, era uma pessoa prática, que se preocupava em corrigir seus atos dali para frente, exatamente como fazia naquele instante.

Sem o véu da ignorância, conseguia conviver com Naruto e fazer uma análise objetiva e clara. Aquele menino tinha olhos espetaculares. Olhos dotados de força e decisão, olhos que não se encontrava em pessoas ordinárias e comuns. Aquele Uzumaki, o restolho de uma família, seria grande. Seria alguém que mudaria a história.

Tsume sabia ler os outros como ninguém. Sua intuição acerca do futuro era quase sobrenatural.

— Aqui — Naruto colocou duas grandes tigelas na frente das mulheres.

— Parece ótimo — Hana elogiou em um tom suave.

— O cheiro tá bom — Tsume já começou a se servir, comprovando que o gosto era delicioso!

Naruto coçou a bochecha, feliz com o resultado. Tsume e Hana eram o mais próximo de uma família que tinha na vida.

Depois de encher a barriga e despedir-se, mãe e filha saíram da barraquinha de lamen, desejando boas vendas a Naruto e voltaram a caminhar pelas outras atrações.

— Ali — Hana apontou — Aburame-san.

Tsume logo o notou e acenou com a cabeça. Recebeu outro aceno de volta, antes que seguissem para lados contrários.

— Ali está o futuro do Shino — Tsume suspirou.

— Hum… acho que Shino-kun é um pouquinho menos assustador — Hana comentou dando uma espiadinha para trás.

— Claro. O moleque tem dezesseis anos. Pouca gente nessa idade consegue ser assustador.

— Talvez o Kiba ajude a melhorar isso. Meu irmão é uma influência muito forte.

Tsume fez um som indignado com a garganta.

— Kiba é uma influência questionável. A próxima vez que a escola me chamar pra reclamar eu juro que arranco uma orelha dele. Nem vai fazer falta, o garoto não me ouve mesmo! E não quero saber de Aburame nenhum reclamando que meu filho levou pro mau caminho.

Hana riu divertida.

Nesse momento um grupo de alunos passou anunciando o início da peça de teatro.

— Vamos assistir? Não encontramos a barraquinha do Kiba ainda! — Hana comentou.

— Vamos. Depois continuamos procurando.

De comum acordo caminharam junto com outros pais, para pegar um lugar no anfiteatro. Conseguiram se acomodar bem, numa fileira do meio, nem perto demais do palco, nem longe demais para assistir.

Pouco a pouco o lugar foi lotando, até que nenhuma cadeira ficou vazia.

As luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se abriram.

— Sejam todos bem-vindos! — Tsume reconheceu a garota Yamanaka, que estava na mesma classe de seu filho.

Ela se mostrou sendo a narradora, que deu início à peça de teatro: A Bela Adormecida. E Tsume quase berrou quando a princesa entrou em cena.

Inuzuka Kiba.

O rebento que tinha parido era a princesinha da história. Memorável.

Uma princesa que entrou pisando duro, de cara amarrada e jeito de quem queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

Foi difícil para Tsume se concentrar depois disso. Sabia que os papeis eram decididos por sorteio, e que tudo se resumia a uma questão de sorte, mas como lidar com seu filhote metido num vestido rodado, com uma peruca loira cheia de longos caracóis?

Não dava pra levar a sério!

Principalmente porque Kiba era inquieto e estabanado. Quase estragou a peça incontáveis vezes. Tropeçou na barra do vestido e quase caiu, enroscou os cachos loiros na varinha de uma das fadas e quase perdeu a peruca. Agitado, gesticulou demais com as mãos e por pouco não acertou uma bofetada na bruxa má, interpretada por aquele esquisito da família Lee. Sorte que o rapaz se moveu rápido e se livrou do inusitado golpe.

A plateia se divertia assistindo o trabalho juvenil, algo que não se via todos os dias.

Tsume estava adorando, vendo tudo com o coração aquecido de carinho. Seu filho era uma figurinha!! Chegou até a sentir um pouco de pena quando Kiba se empolgou demais com as reações positivas da plateia e sem querer furou o dedo de verdade na hora de receber a maldição da bruxa. O gemidinho dolorido foi tocante. O palavrão grosseiro exclamado em seguida, não.

Apenas no clímax da peça, quando o príncipe apareceu, Tsume passou a ver a peça com outros olhos.

Numa brincadeira do destino, quem fazia o par romântico da Bela Adormecida, era Aburame Shino, melhor amigo de Kiba e companheiro desde o Jardim de Infância, antes até de frequentarem a mesma classe.

No instante em que ele pôs o pé no palco, na cena em que acordaria a princesa, Tsume sentiu algo diferente. Não que o jovem Aburame fosse um grande ator ou algo assim. Mas… alguma coisa… uma intuição talvez, fez Tsume se remexer inquieta no banco.

Nem mesmo quando Kiba teve uma crisinha de risos com o beijo falso (Shino colocou a mão entre os lábios para evitar qualquer contato), contagiando toda a plateia, a sensação engraçada foi embora.

Estava ali, no quadro geral, como a paisagem distorcida detrás do vidro de uma janela embaçada pelo orvalho: indefinido, confuso, inegável. Toda a postura do jovem Aburame, todo o jeito de agir quando próximo de Kiba, não era… não deveria ser…

Como Tsume podia descrever em palavras o sentimento? Dar algum sentido a louca intuição que a acometeu?

Já estava cansada de ver a postura corporal territorialista enquanto treinava os ninken da família. Era bem assim que um macho Alpha se comportava ao defender seu território. Quase podia ver resquícios de feromônios saindo do corpo do garoto, para afastar qualquer ameaça e marcar propriedade num pretenso parceiro.

— Tava na cara — resmungou aceitando o fato de ter sido cega até então. Logo ela, que se gabava da excelente e infalível intuição deixou de perceber detalhes tão perto de si.

Hana ouviu e virou-se para a mãe. Secava lágrimas do cantinho dos olhos, pois riu tanto da crise de Kiba que até lacrimejou. Havia uma interrogação pairando nas feições que pouco traziam dos selvagens traços Inuzuka.

Tsume apenas balançou a cabeça, descartando qualquer coisa. Duvidava que alguém soubesse ou desconfiasse. A bem da verdade, nem Kiba parecia a par da situação. Ou sequer o jovem Aburame agia consciente de seu comportamento. Era apenas aquele instinto primordial que a fazia enxergar longe, arriscar palpites no futuro que quase sempre acertavam em cheio no alvo. Veio atrasado, mas veio.

E, enquanto o príncipe e a princesa dançavam comemorando o final feliz, Tsume pensou que mais cedo ou mais tarde, na vida real, aqueles dois também comemorariam seu próprio final feliz, tão logo se dessem conta do que sentiam.

— Esse moleque ta perdido na minha mão, vou rir muito da cara dele — gracejou já visualizando a cena.

— Tadinho, mamãe. É nervosismo de palco!! — Hana sorriu, feliz. Queria aliviar a barra do irmãozinho.

Tsume não fez caso. Obviamente, mãe e filha falavam de coisas muito diferentes!!


End file.
